Black Hearted Angel
by Dark Shadow Hunter123
Summary: What if there was another tailed beat. And what if Naruto can't beat them. Will Naruto Save his friends or will he lose it all.


**This is my first story. So please enjoy :)**

**Chapter one**

Blood. All I can see is the red liquid, that drove her insane and that what forced her to kill them all. All the people she cared and loved. All died at her feet, and she didn't care at all. As long as she lived, she doesn't care who dies or who she works for. As long as she got to live. This story will tell you the dark side of one of the most cheerful people I know. Her name is Rin, and this is her Story. Now let it begin.

**Rin's POV **

My name is Rin. It stands for fallen angel. And I am a fallen angel. Because of him. I'm ten years old and I live by my self, in the village Hidden in the Shadows. Know one knows who I am because I don't speak much. Many kids at my school, made fun of me, and when I ran away tears would fall from my blood red eyes and fall onto my white skin. My raven black hair would cover my face, because I didn't want people to see the tears. I'm one of the tallest people in my class, so that doesn't help me when I want to hide from the others.

I'm a shadow ninja, so I'm quick on my feet and very good at hiding in the dark. And it comes very handy if I want to get away from people. People like Ruki, who is very mean and horrible to me. She thinks she is the best, and everyone loves her because of her golden hair and Bright green eyes. She always shows off her boyfriend Goku to all of the other girls in are class.

For some reason Goku always finds a way to make me cry or want to rip his head off. He has onix hair and chocolate brown eyes. He lives next door to me and he always invites his friends over to his house and they always knock on my door and break into my garden and egg my windows. I always seem to get this and no one will help me. So I'm moving to the hidden leaf village.

It will be a long trip to get there from here. Are land is called the Land of Darkness and it's about 500 miles from the hidden leaf village. But it's the closest to my village. And in two days time I will be off to my new home.

"Oh man I'm late for school. But oh well, soon I'll be at a new school and meet new people who I will become Proper ninjas with"

I started talking to myself on the way to school. I had to walk my dog Cyclone. His name standed for strong Winds, because the day I found him I was in a storm and if it wasn't for him I would be dead, knowing my luck.

By the time I got to school my teacher was outside waiting for me, and I knew I was in trouble for being late again.

_"Rin this is your third time this week that you have been late to class. So after school you will spend an hour writing out why being late is wrong"_

My teacher 'Miss Hadery' really hates me and she dragged me to the front of the class, telling everyone that someone like me is going to work as a bin man, instead of a ninja like everyone else.

after class I sat there for one whole hour writing why being late is wrong. Miss Hadery sat at her desk marking her students work about what to do and what not to do on a mission.

Once I was done, I headed back to my house, just to find Ruki and Goku outside my door with a smirk on both their faces. I knew that they where going to do something that will make me upset.

"_Well, well, well. isn't it little miss lonely"_

Ruki's smirk got bigger as she pulled out her **Kunai** and twirled it in her hand, looking at me like she was going to throw it strait at my chest. But she wouldn't because I'm the master of shadow teleport, so her attack won't do a thing to me.

"What do you two want?"

I asked in a confederate voice, which made her put her weapon away because she thought I would be scared and she saw that I wasn't scared of her. Till she pulled out a scroll and started making hand signs. She was doing a fire ball and aiming it at my home.

With not even thinking I throw a **Shuriken** and it hit her in the left hand. Blood went down her fingers and onto the ground. And for some reason I was happy to see her in pain.

Goku attacked and used **Senbons (Needle) **hoping to kill me. And everything went black. After that I found myself in the forest of a thoused voices and I had no memory of what happened to Goku or Ruki.

Next to me was Cyclone and the bag I packed for when I lefted the hidden Shadow village.

Yelling could be heard from behind me and a bright light could be seen in are dark and gloomy forest. The words that where being yelled were 'Kill the demon' and 'touch the killer'. Cyclone pulled my arm and we started running. Blood was all over Cyclone's white fur and a claw mark was over his right eye.

I wanted to leave the village that hated me. But I didn't think they would try to kill me.

A bunch of **Shurikens** where thrown at me and once or twice a **Windmill Shuriken **would have been thrown. But what did I do to make all these people hate me. **  
**

I'm going to die, I'm going to die. I'm going to...

**_"Do you want to get out of here alive little girl"_**

A deep and terrafing voice could be heard. It didn't stop me from running. In fact it made me run even faster, till the end of the forest could be seen.

_**"You want to live. Then let me help you. My master"**_

I was near the end. Till everything went black again and the last thing I head was a scream from not one but hundreds of voices.

_**"You will live, because I will protect you and kill who ever tries to hurt you. My little Master"...**_

_**Why?**_

* * *

**Dark shadow Hunter: sorry to leave it here. Next time We will be meeting some more and different people.**

**Rin: See you guys next time ;)**

**Orange Blossom: Please review**

**Dark Shadow: THAT'S MY LINE (HAND SENT'S ON FIRE) **


End file.
